Warriors Academy
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Hawkpaw has been sent the Warriors Academy because of past 'problems'. How will he overcome the challenges put before him? Or will he not get through them at all? Hawkpaw is not evil AT ALL in this. Rated M for MANY sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Dc: Oi! I'm back with a new story!**

**Kyle: Yaaaaay... Warriors High school... Just imagine the cats as people with cat ears and tail.**

**Marcy: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! New story! Don't worry about the other stories, Dc is just spazzing out because she has to use her phone 4 this and it takes 4ever.**

**Dc: Anyways, onto the story!**

Hawkpaw silently cursed to himself as he walked up the steps of Warriors Academy. Mothpaw had really screwed up this time. She had literally announced to the class that she didn't believe in StarClan. She had promised not to do that here. Now as he walked up the steps in the early morning(btw it's a before school) he felt a shiver go down his spine. He wouldn't be seeing his mom again, but at least his dad worked here. after entering the building and finding their way to the office, they found a blue haired woman at the front desk. She looked up. "And you two are?" She questioned. "My name is Mothpaw Black, and this is my brother, Hawkpaw." She nodded and pointed at a room in the back of the office. "Firestar's office is back there. And my name's Mistyfoot." I nodded at her and said thanks. Mothpaw and I entered the room in the back. A man with orange hair sat at at desk, filling out paperwork. He looked up when we entered. "So you to are Mr. And Ms. Black I assume?" Mothpaw nodded. "Well here are your classes, locker numbers and dorms. School will be starting in twenty minutes. I called your roommates up to meet you." Mothpaw thanked him and left the office, followed closely by Hawkpaw. He checked his paper. He looked at his paper. PE was one of his classes, good. He found his dorm. He looked at the names of his roommates. Their names were Crowpaw and Spiderpaw. He heard footsteps. Hawkpaw looked up. He saw four teens that looked like they were in the same grade. Two boys and two girls. "Umm, so you guys are our roommates!" Mothpaw said. The two girls took Mothpaw by her arms and started chatting with her. He was left with the two guys. The taller one had very dark gray hair, and the shorter had black hair with brown streaks in it. The taller guy broke the silence. "Nice sis. You think I could score with her?" I stiffened. My sister mattered to me a lot, and I would do anything to keep her safe. "Woah, dude, just kidding. No need to get all protective. I'm Crowpaw, and this is Spiderpaw. We're your new best buddies. Better get used to us 'cause you'll be staying here till your in college. Now for some reason they decided that roommates all have the same schedules, so we'll show you where our first class is. Since it's a new year, we get new seats, so come on. If we're early we can get the best seats!" Hawkpaw nodded and followed them to their homeroom class.

They did get the best seats. Hawkpaw got a perfect view of the clock, which was what he only really cared for. When all the students had taken their seats, their teacher stood up. Her pale ginger tabby tail swished behind her. "My name is Sandstorm, I will be your home room teacher from now on. Time for roll-call. Say something when your name is called. Most kids called out here, hi, hello or present, but some idiot yelled out pickles when his name was called, which caused a bunch of kids to say other random stuff. When roll-call was over they began standard math, you know. And so the day went on pretty much like how it had at Hawkpaw's old school, until PE. Hawkpaw was nervous about seeing his dad again. Last time he had seen his dad had been three years ago. He wasn't sure how to react about it, especially since he met Tawnypaw, who was also Tigerstar's kid, except she had a different mother. He was scared at how she would react. "Hey Tawnypaw?" Tawnypaw looked at him. "Yeah?" Hawkpaw took a deep breath. "Tigerstarisactuallymydadtobutmymomisntyourmomanditsconfusingand, do you hate me?" Tawnypaw stared at him. "Your my half-brother?" Hawkpaw nodded. "Awesome!" Hawkpaw sighed. Tawnypaw was an optimist. Now for Tigerstar. Apparently Tigerstar asked for your name when you entered. "And you?" Tigerstar asked Hawkpaw. "I'm Hawkpaw." Tigerstar stared at him for a bit before it clicked. "Hawkpaw! Nice to see you again!" Hawkpaw smiled and continued walking. "You know him?" Spiderpaw asked. "He's my dad." i said. "Ooooh." Crowpaw and Spiderpaw said in union.

After PE came lunch. And after lunch came break. And at break was when Hawkpaw met the group. "Here is the group!" Crowpaw said. "Group, introduce yourselves." A girl with brown hair and a tortoiseshell tail stood up. "I'm Sorrelpaw, and the most sane out of all these delinquents." When she sat down a ginger stood up. "Hi I'm Squirrelpaw I really like energy drinks and I tend to drink them a lot and I'm really bad at keeping secrets and I am really fast and hyperactive and your cuuuute!" When Squirrelpaw sat down, a dark blue-gray tom stood. "I'm Stormpaw." He said then sat down. "He's emo." Spiderpaw whispered to me. Tawnypaw didn't eve bother standing up. "Now what about you?" Crowpaw asked. "Well I went to RiverClan Academy before this , but my mom had to take me out of it because of... Reasons. Then she dropped me and my sister off at the ferry terminal where we lived, gave us enough money to get here, and left." They were all looking at me shocked. "What about your dad?" Sorrelpaw asked. "Where was Tigerstar three years ago?" Hawkpaw asked. "A business trip." Sorrelpaw said. "No. He was at my place, visiting his kids." Sorrelpaw stared at me before realizing what I meant. "Oh, I'm so sorry." "It's ok." to Hawkpaw it really was. "So the first day of school is a Friday? Iiiiinteresting." Crowpaw said in a mischievous tone of voice. "NOT. THE. NEW. KID." Stormpaw growled at Crowpaw. "C'mon Stormpaw! You know we always do it!" Crowpaw negotiated. Stormpaw gritted his teeth. "Fine, but you have to tell him your's and Spiderpaw's secrets." Crowpaw sighed. "Fine," he turned to Hawkpaw. "I smoke weed, and Spiderpaw's-" "No!" Spiderpaw cut off Crowpaw. "I must tell him." Spiderpaw sighed "I'm gay. But don't worry! I won't do anything to you." Hawkpaw was dumbfounded. oh well, they can't be all perfect. "Ok then..." Squirrelpaw raised her hand. "Yes Squirrelpaw?" Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Sorrelpaw's eyes lit up. She looked at Crowpaw, who just shrugged. The three girls in the group squealed. "I'll pay. My mom did one nice thing, and that was letting me have her credit card. By the way my mom's Sasha Black." Everyone's jaws dropped at that. "Your mom is THE Sasha Black?" Crowpaw asked. "Yes, the millionair, model, actress and singer Sasha Black. And she gave me a credit card and said that I could use it on whatever I wanted. It was a late birthday gift." Everyone stared.

**Dc: Oh boy that took a while!**

**Kyle: I am NOT emo Marcy!**

**Marcy: Yes you are!**

**Otto:Umm Dc?**

**Dc: yes Otto?**

**otto: umm... Congrats on your first rated M story!... Yeah...**

**Dc:... What?**

**Izzi: RUN! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle: hi guys. DC isn't here right now, so I'm taking over for a bit.**

**Marcy: wait, where is Dc? **

**Kyle: having an emo moment**

**Otto: we'll have to continue without her**

**Izzi: On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Hawkpaw's POV

When school ended Hawkpaw was literally dragged to his dorm. "Come on!" Spiderpaw groaned at him. "Well I'm sorry." Hawkpaw retorted. Once they got to the dorm, Hawkpaw got back onto his feet and looked at the room. It was very clean, with four beds lined up against the wall. There were two doors, one on the left, one on the right. on the bed farthest to the left, written in bold letters, was the name Crowpaw. "I'm assuming that's your bed." I said to Crowpaw. He nodded. "The one next to mine is Spiderpaw's." Crowpaw said. I took the one beside Spiderpaw that was unoccupied. "So what's with the four beds?" I asked. "Well this academy is pretty big, but they wanted to save some space for the outside area. So they just made it so that four people would go into each dorm, except for a few that were changed because of the fact that this academy was getting more girls than boys. Also, you won't be the only new student soon!" Spiderpaw said. "Wait what?" "Every year not long before school starts they bring in all the new students. You were an accept ion though. Probably because of your mom. one of the cool parts about waiting for the new students is that we don't get any homework." Crowpaw said. "Cool." Hawkpaw said. "We also might get a new roommate!" Spider yelled, jumping onto his bed. "Ok, Spiderpaw, you bring him up to date on the people." Crowpaw said. Spiderpaw nodded. "Ok, most of the teachers here actually technically not teachers until the new kids are brought in. What I mean by this is they will just sub for other schools until the new kids arrive. But watch out for teachers like Darkstripe or Scourge. They'll give you a really hard time. Also, be careful of Swiftpaw, he'a gay and will try anything on you." Spiderpaw continued to tell me all the things you need to know about the school. After that we went to sleep.

In the morning I felt somebody shaking me. "Five more minutes." I groaned. "But today's the weekend, and the weekend means it's pranking time." I heard Crowpaw say. I eventually got up. After that we all took turns taking a shower. "So what are we going to do?" I asked, curious of their plans. "Well, first the group is meeting up. We've yet to think of a name for the group." Spiderpaw informed. I nodded, and we headed out to the fountain outside the school. The others were already there. After a while, we decided to name the group 'The Outcasts.'(It was Stormpaw's idea) Then we went to THE MALL to go shopping. I bought a black shirt that had the words 'I'll bet you $1 you'll read this' on it. I then got a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black sunglasses and then left for the electronics section. I got a bunch of 'stuff' there. I found the others trying to pry Squirrelpaw away from the weapons section. It looked like she had already gotten a bunch of things, but the minute she saw me, she hid one of her bags behind her. "Umm... Hi Hawkpaw!" She said nervously, making me suspect her instantly. "What are you hiding?" I asked plainly. "You caught me!" She said, holding out a bag. "It's for you!" She said, smiling. I took the bag, and looked inside it. I found a little box inside that was moving around a bunch. The box had airholes in it, and I knew that whatever was in it was alive. I opened the box and found a little black kitten inside. "Wow, thanks!" I exclaimed. We continued to shop until we got to the vehicles section. Tawnypaw found a neon red car, and insisted on us buying it. We agreed. "Then I shall now name this car The Loner, Vehicle of The Outcasts." Tawnypaw declared. We all laughed and took 'The Loner'(which was a minivan) back to school.


End file.
